


Demon Blues

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Supernatural, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abduction, Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to the liquor store, Tommy walks into a very strange, tall woman. That's the last thing he remembers until he wakes up, tied up in the basement of a house. After a while, a new victim is brought down. A victim who claims he's here to save Tommy, cause that's Dean Winchester's job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks SO much for the amazing artwork [ohhazardous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/889571), you have brought my story to visual life. Find her fantastic artwork [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/889571)
> 
> And another major thanks to my wonderful beta's [harshinib](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harshinib) and Ilona, who helped me get rid of stupid typo's and other words I should get slapped for ;).
> 
> Extra big hug for Ilona for helping me get through writing when writer's block and my muse decided to team up and be extra cruel.

‘Ashley, can you cover for me for a bit? The minibar prices here are ridiculous. I’m popping out to a liquor store, I’m sure they have one in this hillbilly hell hole.’

Tommy doesn’t wait for an answer. He needs to get out, get enough alcohol to keep him happily buzzed for the next few days. The last time he was in this town, he swore he saw things that would have sent him straight to the nuthouse if he had told anyone and the second they drove into town today, he got the same creepy vibes like last time. 

If they’re making him stay here for the next three days, then he needs to have all the alcoholic fluids that can get him through said days.

He’s barely out the doors of the hotel when he feels eyes on him already. Fans don’t know they’re here yet and as far as he knows neither do the paps. When he looks around, he sees no one and the fresh snow on the ground shows only his own footsteps so he must be alone. 

Yet he still can’t shake that feeling of being watched and followed.

By the time he finally finds a liquor store that’s still open, he is out of breath from walking so fast. He should really get in shape more, maybe start running in the mornings, that would save him from the embarrassing situation he is bound to find himself in as soon as he steps inside the store.

The old man behind the counter eyes him sceptically, grabbing something from under the counter but doesn’t show what it is. The man nods his welcome but the fear in his eyes proves he’d rather be anywhere else but here.

Tommy nods his hello and quickly searches his way through the racks until he finds what he needs. Would two bottles of Jack be enough? The venues are usually stocked with all his likes, but it’s the stay at the hotel Tommy is worried about most. He’s alone then, no one to keep him sane.

Just in case, he grabs another one. You know, just to be sure.

The old man behind the counter still watches him warily. Tommy hands his money and when their fingers briefly touch, the man strangely lets out a deep breath and relaxes.

‘Son, you should not be out alone. Get back to where you came from as fast as you can, it’s not safe out here. Don’t let her get you.’

‘Wh-what are you talking about?’ Okay, this guy is freaking Tommy out. 

The man doesn’t explain, he just rushes him out the door, telling Tommy to ‘run, don’t walk and whatever you do; don’t look back’. Yeah, that calms his nerves...

But Tommy doesn’t listen. He doesn’t run, though he walks faster than usual, even faster than he did on the way to the store. And when he hears something, something that just doesn’t sound right, he does look back. 

He shouldn’t have done that, he should have listened to the old man. He should have run like hell and he definitely should not have looked back. 

Tommy’s feet are glued to the ground when he takes a look at whatever it is he sees in front of him. It’s exactly like the thing he remembers seeing last time from his hotel room window. Only this time he can see the thing looks more like a very tall woman than a weird tentacled blob.

When he looks into the creature’s eyes, something happens. He cannot seem to look away anymore, let alone blink. The stare of the thing puts him in an instant trance and when the hand touches Tommy’s skin all goes black as he feels as if his life is being sucked out of him.

~

‘Dean, wake up.’ Sure, cause that’s easily going to happen after the drunken stupor Sam’s brother got himself into last night. 

‘Dean... do those tits look real to you?’

Always works...

‘What?’ Groggy, grumpy and hissing from a head ache, comes a reply from deep beneath covers. If this was death, then it wasn’t pleasant.

‘Another one went missing. This time some guitar player that apparently has an entire fandom upside down.’ Dean can hear Sam typing away behind his laptop. Seriously, even _with_ a soul, that guy hardly sleeps.

‘Just because some screaming teenagers want their beloved whatever-he-is back, does not make me get up any faster, Sam. In fact, if he plays for that Bieber-dude, I’m sure I’m doing the world a favour by not opening my eyes for at _least_ another hour.’

Sam ignores his brother’s protests and continues his story anyway. ‘So, apparently, the guy went out last night to the liquor store but never made it back. This online paparazzi reporter even talked to the liquor store owner about what he bought. Get dressed, we’re going to have a talk with this guy.’

Thirty minutes later Dean was suited up, cup of the world’s strongest coffee in hand, going through the information Sam had found online. ‘Seriously, who’s reincarnation of the 70s is this guy? Use eyeliner much?’

‘Apparently the guy has a huge fan following because of his androgynous look, besides his guitar skills that is. Ever since this Adam Lambert guy won American Idol...’

‘Adam Lambert didn’t win, Kris Allen did... What? It comes on after Dr. Sexy MD and that was a good year. I actually called in a vote for this Adam guy.’ A goofy grin grows on Dean’s face, he may be a dork at times but at least he enjoys himself while being one.

‘Anyway...’ Sam continues once more. ‘Ever since this Adam Lambert _didn’t_ win American Idol, he’s been his regular bass- and guitar player and BFF. Any other town I’d say he probably was kidnapped by a few crazy fans but with all the other disappearances lately, I’m afraid he simply fell victim to whatever it is we need to hunt down here.’

They park the Impala and make their way into the dingy, tiny old store.

‘Good day sir, I am agent Taylor, this is agent May, we’re with the FBI. We’d like to ask you a few questions.’ Dean knows Sam will get him back for his alias, but come on, it has been three friggin’ weeks since he last made fun of that hair.

The old man nods reluctantly, already tired of answering the magnitude of questions fired at him over the last 16 hours.

‘What else could you possibly want to know that I have not already told the regular police and every reporter this world has ever spewed out?’ 

‘You’d be surprised. For starters,’ Sam starts out, ‘how long have people gone missing around here?’ 

The store owner looks at Sam with surprise on his face. This is definitely not a question he had been expecting. ‘For as long as I can remember.’ He answers. ‘I remember my mother telling me never to look at the tall woman or she would take me with her to never return. My mother watched my grandmother being taken when my mother was just a little girl. She never saw her again. That’s how long this _thing_ has been around here, maybe even longer. People around here just pretend she doesn’t, to keep businesses going. They sacrifice innocent people just to keep themselves safe.’

‘Yet you do not?’ Sam asks.

‘What part of ‘my mother watched my grandmother being taken by that freaky creature’ did you not understand? No, of course I don’t! I warn people every chance I get. Do I get any thanks for it, no of course I don’t but that doesn’t stop me. 

Look, I know you guys aren’t real fed’s. Your fake names gave you away even before you got a chance to hear my story but you ask the right questions and that gives me some hope at least. I’ll tell you all I know, just promise me one thing; don’t fuck this up. I’m an old man and I would finally like to enjoy my last few days in peace.’

‘Then why don’t we open up a bottle while you tell us all about it?’ There is no use lying about it, Dean figures, so then why not make use of it while they were at it?

It didn’t take long for the entire story to be told. Mr. Hannigan tells the brothers about his own close encounter with the tall creature some thirty odd years ago. He never told anyone about it, ashamed that it almost happened to him after warning every single person he ever met in his whole life. 

He can’t give a detailed description of the creature’s face, keeping true to his promise to his mother of not looking directly at it, but he’s seen it from afar enough times to know that it has chocolate brown hair and the biggest eyes anyone will ever see. Over all these years, it never seemed to have aged a day. It still looks exactly the same as it did the day the old man saw it first as a little boy.

‘It’s not partial to men or women, though it seems men have always been easier prey. It’s a head-turner all right. It’s also not partial to seasons, I’ve seen it in summers too, not just winters.’

‘What else do you remember? Maybe a weird, out of place, smell? Electric vibes?’

‘No. Come to think of it. I can’ t remember a smell at all, as if she _didn’t_ smell. But the cold that surrounded her, would scare anyone.’

‘All right, Mr. Hannigan. If you remember anything else, just let us know. Thank you so much for all your information. We’re gonna try to catch this sucker, take it down for good.’

As they get into their car, both Dean and Sam look at each other. The description sounds like a thousand different creatures, how are they going to find which of that thousand it actually is?

‘Pizza?’ Sam just asks. They know they have a long night of research ahead of them. Might as well fill their stomachs while doing so.

~

Tommy’s head hurts when he wakes up. He tries not to move, not to open his eyes just yet. He must have drunk more than he can remember last night. That seems to happen more and more lately; drinking more than his liver should be able to handle.

It’s not that he’s miserable or anything. No depression plaguing him, no break-ups, no tension at work. He’s just restless for some reason. And if a drink or two works, then why stay restless?

But he doesn’t have the signature nausea he usually has after a night of drinking. Nor the dry mouth and life-threatening morning breath (that he was told could knock a person out if directed their way). In fact, he can’t even remember drinking at all.

As his body and mind slowly wake up, Tommy starts to notice more. For starters, he doesn’t seem to be in a bed. He’s on a cold and damp floor. When he tries to move, he finds out he _can’t_. Yeah, that opens up his eyes in a flash.

‘What the fuuuuuuck...’ He says slowly. Where the fuck is he? What the fuck happened? How did he get here?

All he remembers is going out to get some JD, then that old guy at the store warning him about ‘danger’ and running into a weird looking lady. Her eyes were huge. 

He also remembers being cold. Or, cold _er_... 

A door behind him opens and as he tries to turn, Tommy notices a movement in the other corner of the room. He’s not alone!

The woman in the corner looks terrified. She shakes her head ‘no’, making sure Tommy stays silent. The movement alone draws attention of the woman at the door entrance. It’s the same woman that Tommy remembers from last night. The one with the huge eyes.

There’s something weird about this woman, other than her eyes and her remarkable length. It’s as if she’s not human, or something. That’s it, it finally happened, Tommy is going insane from watching too many horror flicks. Or at least he thinks he is. It’s his only sane explanation for what he’s seeing. But that’s what’s so insane about it; how can it look sane when it doesn’t look human?

Tommy tries not to move, sits as still as he possibly can. He watches the woman move from the doorway to the scared woman in the corner. By the time she reaches her, the woman in the corner is panting with fear, trying to crawl inside the wall if that were possible. Her eyes are tightly closed, but just like Tommy, she can feel the presence of the tall woman. She knows exactly where she is.

The tall woman grabs the other by her throat and just breathes deeply. The other woman goes limp and gasps for air. now Tommy really knows he’s seen too many horror flicks cause he swears he sees the tall woman inhale the air that is coming from the other’s mouth. 

That’s it, no more movies or alcohol for at least a month!

Tommy tries to move, to get up, to make _any_ kind of sound to throw that weird creature off of the poor, helpless woman who is getting more and more pale by the second, but he is too weak and he hates himself for it. He’s a man, right? And shouldn’t men always help women in need? At least, that’s what his parents always taught him. 

But here he is, unable to move and for some reason, his voice stopped working. He’s a douche with a capitol D, that’s what he is.

He watches helplessly as the woman loses consciousness and falls to the ground. That tall woman that cannot possibly be a human, Tommy is sure of that... that _thing_ doesn’t even care and steps over her like she’s garbage.

Unfortunately, she steps over her and has her big eyes set on Tommy. Oh fuck! And he can’t move, or make sounds, but fuck knows, he’s trying. He has no idea who will hear him anyway, if he had a voice, the only other person nearest him might even be dead less than 10 feet away from him.

Tall 'it' picks Tommy up as if he weighed no more than a cracker... which doesn’t surprise him, cause, well, he doesn’t weigh much more than that, does he? Just like with the lady in the corner, his body goes limp the second he’s up in the air, legs and arms dangling like strings.

Then it happens, now he gets why he went limp just like the woman in the corner: he feels a sting of the it’s nails and something cold around it. When Tommy looks at _it, thing, whatever_ , it does that face-lock-thing again, opens her mouth and Tommy literally feels the life being sucked out of him. 

Right then and there, he doesn’t care anymore if he was to die that very second. What’s the use in life anyway? What’s joy anymore? Or love? Or warmth? Feelings? Every fond memory he has instantly feels distant and useless, like they don’t matter anymore.

Tommy has no idea how long it sucks his life out of him, it feels like years before he, himself, loses consciousness too.

~

‘Dean, I think I found something.’ It’s 3AM already and both Sam and Dean have been searching the web and their father’s journal for hours now.

‘Do you remember that Arial we hunted a few years back? This sounds similar to it. But get this; where the Arial can change form, this demon stays the same, it doesn’t age. It feeds on souls to stay alive. it doesn’t seem to have a name, most hunters refer to it as Arials, just because they’re so similar.’

‘Really? No name, huh? Do you think we could get to name it again? heheh...’ Dean emptied the bottle of Scotch in the tumblr in front of him. He was dead tired and nicely buzzed, but he couldn’t go to bed before both he and his brother knew more about what they were going to face.

‘Anywho, how do we face it? Silver? Salt? Some incantations in the mix?’ Dean opened up dad’s hunting journal once more. He knows his father had described his own previous encounters. Maybe it’s time he finally starts writing down his own encounters too. God knows he’s encountered more than his own fair share of demons... or angels for that matter.

But just like every time Dean’s mind wanders to his own journal, he is brought back to the present and immediately forgets about making sure next generations that can profit from his knowledge, until a next moment he remembers. It’s not the first time this has happened and he knows it’s not going to be the last. One day he’ll sit down and do it, but that day is not today.

Today is a day he needs to focus on finding this Arial-impersonator, catch it, kill it and rescue the damsel in distress. Or in this case, a guitar player who kisses men on stage for fun, Dean found out when watching some YouTubes for... let’s call it research...

‘It doesn’t say.’ Sam replies Dean’s question. ‘Or at least, not on these sites. But I’m going to check Bobby’s books in the morning. I’m sure he’ll have something about this. You find anything good in the newspaper archives yet? Knowing how to kill it is one thing, but finding where the hell it’s hiding would be nice too.’

‘Well, these archives date back to the early 20’s but from the oldest article I kinda get the feeling it wasn’t the first time Lady Arial paid this town a visit. Not even close. Just like the old man said, Arial never changed as time went by, as if she didn’t age a day.’

‘Any possible locations?’

‘Nada. Most victims were ‘last seen’ down town. None of the papers mention where exactly or where they might have been taken to. It hardly even mentions any of the victim’s names. As if they wanted to keep it hush or something. The names I _did_ find, we can check out their relatives in the morning. But for now I need my beauty sleep.’

~

Tommy tries to get the attention of the woman in the corner. He’s been trying for what he thinks must be a day now, but it could also be a few hours. With his hands tied over his head and his phone in his back pocket, he can’t really check time. 

All sense of time has left him ever since he was taken anyway. Tommy has no idea how long it’s been since she took him. It’s longer than a few days but no more than a week or so. The fluff of his growing beard is the only proof of some sort of time passing.

‘hey, hey...’ He tries again. As soft as he can but definitely loud enough for the other person to hear. Why she won’t respond to him, he doesn’t understand. He can see she’s not at her fittest but she’s conscious and she knows he’s trying to get in touch. 

The door opens and that’s when the woman finally decides to say something, though Tommy didn’t expect this to be her first words to him. ‘Now you’ve done it.’

Again _It_ makes no sound, doesn’t speak or acknowledge their presence. She just walks over to Tommy first this time and pulls him up by his throat. From the corner of his eye, he can see the woman in the corner make herself as small and invisible as she can, just like she did last time. But that’s all he manages to see. It makes him focus back on her, holds his vision and steals his breath, his life and his soul once more. 

It doesn’t take long before the world around him goes black. Only this time, Tommy hopes he won’t wake up anymore. He doesn’t care if anyone ever finds him, he just wants his life to be over.

Unfortunately, not even his last wish can be granted. He comes to after who knows how long this time and he feels cold from the inside out. His self-worth has sunk to an all time low, worse than the first time _it_ did her thing.

Something is different in the room. It’s too quiet. Tommy is too weak to sit up yet, let alone check on the woman in the corner, but he senses something is wrong. He throws all caution to the wind and calls her a little louder than he should.

‘Hey, you okay?’ But there’s no answer. ‘Lady?’ 

After what he thinks is an hour of asking for a response, he tries to turn around. He needs to know she’s okay. It takes him all his strength but when he finally manages to check the spot he last saw the woman, he now looks at a lifeless shell that used to be a person.

It’s as if _It_ didn’t just drain her from her life and soul, but for everything else she had in her too. If her body is found right now, cops would have a hard time identifying her.

Is that what she does to her victims? Take everything they have and only leave the suite the soul lived in? Would Tommy be next? And how many would she have taken already?

Weird thing is: Tommy is not scared. Or at least, not anymore.

~

‘Are you insane? No, Dean, I won’t let you. You heard what all these people said today; _No_ survivors, no inside stories, _none_ of the victims even ever got a chance to tell anyone about her before they died cause they never made it out alive. Their _bodies_ are all still missing to this day. You are not going and that’s final.’

‘Tough luck, Sammy. You know as well as I do that all the other victims didn’t have the advantage that I do. You think I’d do this unprepared? Without any weapons? What am I? Stupid?’

‘You really want me to answer that question?’ Sam might say it as a joke, but right now, he never meant it more. He is not going to let his brother get captured by the Arial, just to capture and kill it. Yes his brother is good at his job, but he’s not _that_ good.

‘Look, this is the only chance we got, alright? If you have a better idea, please tell me. But as long as we don’t know squat about that bitch’s whereabouts then this is our best chance at finding and killing it.’ Dean knows he’s not only trying to convince his brother but also himself. He has no idea what he is in for. What the Arial is capable of or what her tactics are. But they’ve been asking victims’ relatives and old eye witnesses for two days now and this is the only option they have to find her.

‘How are you even going to let her capture you? We don’t know when she strikes, no one does. That’s her power, Dean, I wish you would see that!’ Sam all but screams. His brother has done some crazy shit in the past, but this is a whole new level of crazy. 

Yes, Sam knows the dangers of the job. He could lose his brother or anyone else he loves at any moment. He’s learned that the hard way in the past. But there’s a difference between losing a loved one and losing a loved one but never getting a chance to properly say goodbye cause there’s no body to say goodbye to.

‘I see it, alright? Again, Sam, I’m not stupid. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think there was at least a shot at getting out, alright? From what we know, the air around the abductions gets colder by a few degrees every time. That’s what we’re going to root for. We’ll hide out in the old man’s liquor store until that happens. I’ll make sure my GPS signal on my phone is on, so you can locate me. We can do this.’

‘What’s up with you this time? You’re acting weird. Or weirder than usual. You’ve never been this adamant at rescuing people and killing the monster. Not even when the demons took Lisa.’

‘Nothing’s up with me. Now get cracking. Who knows when it strikes again.’ Dean does not look at Sam, avoids eye contact at all cost. Truth is, he knows he’s acting differently this time. He just doesn’t know why.

~

Tommy wakes up after the worst feeding so far. He was conscious for a longer time than before and he has a feeling that that’s what _it_ wanted to happen. He could feel her touching memories this time. As if it was trying, not only to steal his joy in life, his soul and reason, but also try to steal his happy memories. As if it wants for him to want to die. Well, she’s doing a great job at that. He’s lost that will two feedings ago.

The body in the corner must have been removed because the stench of decaying flesh was almost gone. Tommy wonders if he is up next. If there will be others after him. How many have gone before him.

Before his thoughts can go down any further, the door opens. It can’t be feeding time already, can it? Tommy doesn’t care. The sooner it’s over, the better, but this is sooner than he had expected. But something’s different. He usually can’t hear her walk down the few steps, but now he hears thuds.

A new victim...

From the sounds of it, the new person is dragged along the floor. That would explain his sore limbs and the pain at the back of his head when he first woke up in this room.

Tommy can hear the chains cling and click shut and then the soft sliding sound of her leaving. No feeding yet, it seems. He’s bummed about that, wishing it was just over, but he’s worried that there’s a new victim now. Maybe he can warn him or her. Maybe if the new person is fit enough, they can think of a plan to get that person out alive. 

The other person must still be unconscious because Tommy can’t hear any movement yet. The tough feeding took more energy out of him than last time and any attempt at trying to see who the new victim is, is futile. He can’t even lift a foot to sit up straight yet.

But he does have his voice. 

‘Hey, you awake yet? Don’t worry, you’re safe for now.’ Tommy knows there’s not going to be a reply yet, but there’s no harm in trying. And he does just that over the next few hours. He hears some movement from time to time, but that’s probably just unconscious stirring.

When he finally hears a sharp intake of breath, Tommy is both relieved that the person is still alive and scared because the man, he can hear that now, has no idea what he’s in for and is about to find out.

It’s not that Tommy is disappointed that the new person is a guy, but because the previous victim had been a woman, he somehow thought that it would be again this time.

‘Dude, you awake?’ He asks carefully.

‘Yeah... I think.’ a very low voice responds. Wow, Tommy did not expect that. ‘Are you Tommy Joe?’ And he definitely did not expect that.

‘Yeah, dude, how do you know?’

‘I’m the guy who’s going to get you out. I’m Dean... Winchester.’ The voice is so deep and unintentionally husky that Tommy can’t help but wonder what it would sound like if the guy actually _was_ horny and trying to get some. So not the time and place for that. 

‘Are you okay? What has she done to you? Has she been feeding off you yet?’ Right, the guy is here on a mission, no time to waste. Tommy just needs to let the guy know that he’s okay with dying here, but that he wants to get _him_ out of here.

‘I’m all right. She fed recently, though I have no idea when that was. Do you know how long I’ve been in here? I’m thinking a bit over a week now, but it could be weeks too.’

‘You’ve been here for 10 days now. Do you remember how many times the Arial has fed on you so far? And have you seen any of the other victims? Do you think you’re strong enough to walk, so I don’t have to carry you out of here?’

‘Whoah, easy tiger.’ So, _it_ , or apparently _Arial_ , has not taken his whit yet. ‘First of all, don’t worry about me. I don’t need to be rescued like a damsel in distress anymore. I will be more than happy to take that final feeding and be over and done with this life. What are you anyway? A cop? How do you know so much about her?’

‘I’m a hunter. I hunt monsters and demons like her. Me and my brother Sam got here after we got word of _your_ abduction and I _will_ get you out alive so stop talking bullshit about not wanting to. It’s gonna happen whether you like it or not. Now, by the looks of it, you don’t have any strength at all right now or else you would have tried to sit up. Can you try?’

‘You don’t think I tried? What do you think I’ve been trying ever since she brought you in? You just wait until she feeds off you, then you’ll get it.’

‘What does it feel like?’ Finally some emotion and maybe some fear in the other man’s voice. His voice is not as strong as before. 

‘It feels like everything you ever loved, all reason to be alive is taken from you. You want to die the second she starts sucking the life out of you and every feeding that feeling gets worse. Afterwards that feeling stays and you are so cold. I hope you have some fat on your body cause my skinny bones don’t keep warm much.’

Tommy can hear a chuckle. Then ‘yeah, I got a few pounds on you. You look even skinnier now than what I’ve seen of you so far. You’re a pretty good guitar player, man.’

‘You’ve heard me play?’ Another surprise to add to the I-did-not-expect-that-list. This one making him blush.

‘I checked some videos while doing research on you. Had to know who to look for, right?’

Right.

‘Anywho, can you tell me all you remember? I said I was going to get you out of here and I will.’ 

And Tommy does. He tells Dean everything he knows, everything he remembers and felt. By the time he is done, he is more than exhausted and about to pass out, but Dean keeps him awake. He can hear fear in Dean’s voice. Not fear to be alone but fear to lose the contact they need to keep to stay strong.

‘I have to rest for a bit, dude. I get what you want to do, but I’m just so tired.’

‘Then at least try to sit so I can see your face. I need to be able to see you’re doing alright. Can you try now?’

If that’ll get him off Tommy’s back and let him sleep for a bit, then yes, he’ll try one more time. It takes every ounce of strength he has but he finally manages to sit up, which his ass certainly appreciates. And somehow he manages to turn a bit and lean back against a barrel next to him. When he looks up, Tommy finally lays eyes on the face that goes with that voice and boy did he not expect this sight or it was everything he had expected. Talk about a voice fitting a face... or body for that matter.

~

Dean knows that a demon can take a lot of energy and life out of a victim and that a victim usually hardly looks like it’s own self anymore, but he has to try his hardest not to gasp when he takes a look at the man that once was Tommy Joe Ratliff. In ten days he looks dangerously thin and exhausted. The spark in his eyes that he’s seen in just about every picture and every YouTube is gone, as if there’s no one home or at least temporarily unavailable for service. 

He has to get Tommy out of here and get that spark back. Dean just hopes he’s not too late. What if the Arial has fed on him too much already? And what could the consequences be? Would Tommy never get back to his old self? Never again have fun on that stage and make all those screaming chicks scream even louder?

Maybe there’s a way to get him back. Maybe, with a little help, he can get there. Not that Dean will ever see it, unless he You-tubes him again. Which he probably will. Which would be a first because he has never in his life really kept up with people from previous hunts. 

But there’s no time to dwell on that now. They need a plan and they need one fast. The Arial will probably be coming down to feed soon and from what he’s heard, that’s not going to be both pleasant or easy. 

He needs to get the hairpin from his jacket so he can unlock the cuffs. If only he had been conscious when he was brought in, then he’d know their escape route, seeing as there are no windows down here. That’s going to be tricky, especially if he has to carry Tommy too.

‘Dude, you awake?’ He says to Tommy. His breathing pattern has changed finally, so he must be waking up soon. ‘Tommy? Sorry I gotta do this to you, but we have to hurry and get out of here before the Arial comes back for supper.’

He sees a small nod come from the man opposite him. ‘I am going to unlock myself right now, then do you. What do you think you can handle? I know you can’t walk but do you think you can handle anything else?’ 

‘I have a better idea. Unlock yourself now, just like you planned. Then don’t show her what you did, wait until she’s feeding off me and as soon as she does, you make a run for it. Leave me here and get yourself to safety. This is probably my last feeding anyway, she already almost drank me dry. Then warn people, kill her, make that bitch suffer for all the hurt she caused people.

And could you do one last favour to me too? Let my mom know not to cry. That this is what I wanted?’

‘The hell I will. I’m going to get you out of here,’ Dean interrupts. ‘Stop whining, we’re doing this my way and that’s final. You just need some happy mojo and you’ll be fine.’ Dean knows Tommy will probably need a little more than happy mojo, that there’s a chance he’ll never shake this feeling again, but he can’t worry about that now. He needs to focus on getting them out first and worry about anyone’s happiness later.

Getting the hairpin out of his pocket is easier said then done. This Arial knows her business when it comes to chaining people. Dean has a hard time getting up, let alone get his hand near his pocket. But before he gets a chance to pick his own lock, the door opens and in walks his favourite shooting target of the moment.

‘Hey!’ Tommy yells. ‘Hey you, you want some? Come and get it. You know you want me. Show the newbie in the corner what to be afraid of after you drain me dry.’

Dean knows what Tommy is doing. He’s trying to save Dean again, the idiot. But it does work so far. Arial goes to him first and Dean gets to see first hand what a monster she is. He watches as she lifts Tommy by his throat, how she feeds and feeds and feeds. There is no end to it, it seems. He watches as the lifeless body grows even smaller than it already was. 

When she is done, she carelessly throws the unconscious body to the ground and Dean knows he is next and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. His body won’t do what his brain is telling him to do. What the hell is happening here?

And then all Dean just witnessed happening to Tommy is happening to him. The Arial lifts him up like he weighs no more than a baby and the feeding is ten times worse than he thought it would be. He passes out way too soon. The last thing on his mind is how he failed to get Tommy safe.

~

Someone is shaking him. In the distance he can hear a voice calling his name. Did he die? If he did, then where is he now? In some transit stage before the afterlife? But he doesn’t believe in any life after death. Then where is he?

‘Tommy, wake up, wake up! Come on, buddy.’ Tommy knows that voice. It’s that deep voice that goes with that strong face with the five o’clock shadow. Did Dean die too? That would be very fast, wouldn’t it? You’d think a body that big would be harder to kill.

‘Damn it, please don’t make me carry your unconscious ass out of here. Come on, man, wake up!’

Tommy tries to ask if they are indeed dead and if so, where they are now, but his voice is hardly any more than a soft whisper.

‘There you are. Open your eyes, Tommy. It’s time to get us out of here. Get you back to that stage, dedicate a few tunes to me.’

He didn’t die? How is that possible. He had felt it in his bones this time. That this was it; release. Carefully he opens his eyes and the first thing Tommy sees is bright green eyes staring back at him. ‘Welcome back.’ The eyes say. Or the mouth below the eyes do, but he can’t be bothered to look at that when those eyes are right there.

‘Do you think you can move at all? I just checked outside and we’ve got quite a walk ahead of us. I don’t mind carrying your scrawny ass for a bit but if you could walk a few steps, I’ll be a happy man.’

‘H-how did you get out? Where’s that Arial-bitch?’ _How am I not dead?_

‘Ganked her.’ Is Dean’s short reply.

‘You _what_ her?’ 

‘Ganked her... killed her. Beheaded, to be precise.’ Is the guy actually smiling? Tommy knows all about loving a job. He’s been doing that for a few years now, but loving to kill? That’s... weird, right?

‘Ganked...’

‘Ganked!’

‘Riiiiiiight. And now what? You sure she doesn’t have any other tall, hungry for soul, friends?’

‘Nah, she was a loner. And don’t worry, I already roasted her. No chance she’ll make a surprise return. Now, back to my question. Can you move?’

Tommy can’t, or at least, not much more than nod no. That last feeding was just too much. He still can’t grasp the fact that he actually survived that.

‘I feared as much. She got you good, man. Right, I’m going to carry your ass up stairs and see if we can get us out of here. I have no reception on my phone which means my GPS isn’t working either. No working GPS means no one can find us. I just hope Sammy tracked me until my signal went lost.’

Dean mumbles that last bit. As if he’s afraid this Sammy-person wouldn’t have. Tommy can’t help wonder who this Sammy is. Would it just be another hunter? Or maybe a lover? Wife? Husband?

Tommy mentally shakes himself. Now is not the time to wonder about things as trivial as sexual preference. As if _he’s_ one to talk...

Dean lifts one of Tommy’s arms and throws it around his own neck. Then puts his own arms underneath him and lifts him up. ‘Dude, eat much? Did she even feed you at all?’

That’s the first time Tommy has even thought about food ever since he was taken. Not that he’s feeling like it now, he’s not even close to peckish. But he hasn’t thought about eating at all for days. Which is quite something because that hasn’t happened in a long time. He might look scrawny but everyone around him knows Tommy likes his food.

‘I-I don’t think so.’ This conversation would not be half as weird if he wasn’t being carried like a damsel right now. His head still too heavy to hold up so it leans against Dean’s shoulder. He feels more like a girl now then when he’s all dressed up in drag. A vision of that pops up in his head and Tommy can’t help but snigger.

‘What?’ He can hear the confusion in Dean’s question. Why would Tommy be laughing in a situation as serious as this. Especially if the subject mere seconds earlier had been whether or not Tommy is starving from not having been fed in almost two weeks.

‘N-nothing.’ Tommy quickly replies. ‘Just... an image popped in my head... it’s stupid. Forget it. Anyway, I, ah, I can’t remember having had any food while I’ve been here. But I haven’t felt hungry at all. As if she took hunger away along with everything else she took.’

‘You feel hungry now? I know I do.’

‘Nah, not really. Not yet anyway.’

‘You’re not one of those health-freaks like my brother, are you? Please tell me at least I can feed you some beef? If the freezer I think I saw has any, that is. Okay, what’s funny now?’

‘Of all the times I have been asked that very question, I think this is the first time that beef is actually not a synonym for dick.’ Tommy giggles. He actually giggles. It must be the exhaustion or something cause he can’t seem to stop himself. He wishes he could lift his head up to see Dean’s face, he bets it’s priceless if the ‘riiiiight....’ gives away the clueless look he must have on his face. Yes, Tommy still loves to shock people.

‘Seriously? After all the research you say you did on me? You really don’t get what I’m talking about?’

‘I see you’re getting your foul mouth back, good. Means I won’t need to carry your ass after all.’

‘Now why would I want to do that? You’re doing a marvellous job. Besides, I think you secretly like it, carrying me around like you do. My hero...’

‘Oh shut up.’ Dean says and throws him down on the nearest couch. And then arranges some pillows cause he’s not a total dick. Tommy can’t move yet for fuck’s sake. 

‘Are you going to be okay here? I need to check this place out a little more, see if there’s any food so we can get a bit of strength back. It’ll be dark soon so I’m afraid you are stuck with me for one more night, can you handle that? We’ll head out first thing in the morning. Unless I find a car around here.’

Tommy nods tiredly, he can already feel sleep trying to take over. Before Dean leaves the room, Tommy is already asleep. 

For the first time in two weeks he dreams again. And within dream-seconds, he wishes he wouldn’t dream at all. He dreams of more Arials coming to get him, of life being sucked out of him, of green eyes losing sparkle and finally he dreams of the sweet release of death. 

But not just his death. In his dream just about everyone he knows and loves dies too. He sits up in his own coffin and looks around him and all he can see, as far as his eyes can reach are other coffins and he knows who is in each and every coffin.

His mother, his sister and that little white and pink coffin right next to it is his little darling niece. His aunts and uncles are there, as well as his cousins. 

On the other side are his friends, every single one of them. And Adam and Isaac and the entire glamily, even that new roadie that only got on board two weeks earlier. 

Old school mates and high school sweethearts.

The babysitter from when he was eight who he secretly had a crush on.

Even Dean, whom he only just met, is in a coffin right next to him.

Every single person he knows is there. And they are all dead... And he wishes he would die for real so he wouldn’t ever have dreams like these anymore.

~

Damn it, there is zero reception out here. Not even half a mile away from the house. Where the fuck are they? And how did the Arial get them here? Cause there is no car anywhere. If only he could reach Sam, he needs to know what else this Arial could do. Could she, like, ‘beam them up’? Is she Scotty?

The fridge Dean found earlier, didn’t contain any food either. Or at least no food fit for humans. He doesn’t know what it is that was in there, but there’s no way Dean is touching that stuff. So far, all he can find are the apple trees a little further away. 

Apples!

So, another night without food it is. He could pluck some for Tommy, but Dean has a feeling they share the same food scales and that would mean the apples will be better left untouched on those trees.

But the dude hasn’t eaten anything in two weeks! Hungry or not, an apple might not be such a bad idea after all. At least it’ll get them through until they can make it to the nearest town diner. Where the real food is.

With a few apples in his pockets, Dean makes his way back to the house he left Tommy in. The guy looked like he is on his last breath so he knows he can’t leave him alone for too long. What Dean finds even worse is the lack of lust in life. Dean knows it’s the Arial talking so he knows there’s a way back. But this guy is really far gone and somehow Dean can’t help but wanting to make sure he’s alright. Why is that?

Dean assumes Tommy is still asleep when he returns. But as soon as he opens the door, he finds Tommy very much awake and very much in a panic mode. The guy can still hardly move but his eyes are as big as saucers, he’s hyperventilating and it looks like he is trying to make himself as small as possible but that’s not working out just yet.

‘Dude? What happened? You okay? No, of course you’re not okay, you look like you just saw a ghost.’

‘Everyone was fucking dead! Everyone I ever fucking met in my life. Even you and I hardly even know you. What the fuck is wrong with me?’

‘What do you mean? When were we dead? I’m still alive, see? And trust me, death is not always permanent. You have no idea how many times I died over the last few years, yet look at me; as fit as a fiddle. Sort of.’

‘In my dream. Everyone was dead. My mother, my sister, my friends. Fuck, my _niece_ was dead. Of all people in my life, _she_ is not allowed to die until she’s really old and her life should be happy. She can’t be dead already, it’s not fair. I can’t let her die, not yet.’ Tommy rambles on and on, sobbing incoherent words about his niece that he seems to love more than life itself.

‘Tommy, _Tommy!_ Listen to me, she’s not dead. Your little niece is still very much alive. You had a nightmare, that is all.’

Dean knows that there is a chance that it is not ‘just’ a nightmare. It could very well be more. Hunting supernatural creatures all his life definitely taught him that. But it also taught him never to scare a victim when he is not 100% certain if he’s not scaring him for nothing. Research first, scare later. He really needs to get in touch with Sam soon, have him check this out, make sure.

‘How do you know? You don’t know. We’re in the middle of nowhere, our phones don’t work, unless yours has superpowers. There is no way for us to get in touch with the outside world until we get back to civilisation.’

‘Listen to me! I am alive, aren’t I? That’s your proof. I’m not dead. If your dream had been real, I would not be standing here talking to you.’

~

Tommy knows it was a dream but he can’t shake the images still in his head. In the past, if he has nightmares, he picks up the phone and calls the people he dreamt about, just to make sure. But they’re in No Man’s Land without any trace of connection. He can’t check up with anyone so he can’t make sure they’re all alright. 

‘You don’t believe me, do you?’ Dean asks him. ‘Want me to prove it to you? If I’m really dead, a ghost, demon, whatever, then I can’t do what I’m about to do.’

Tommy watches Dean turn back to wherever he just came from. Only to return shortly after with a glass of water and what looks like a bottle of Lysol. Dean puts a holy cross in the glass of water and looks back up at Tommy.

Ten minutes later, Dean has poured water, Lysol and whatever else he took out of his pockets over his hands, cut himself and eaten salt. Apparently that should be enough proof that Dean is not any ghost, demon, Leviathan (whatever creature that is, apparently it’s not just a metal band) or any other supernatural creature Dean named that Tommy was too tired to remember.

‘You believe me now?’ Dean asks Tommy.

‘I believe you, believed you before you did all that. But I’ll still feel happier when I get to check up on my family. But what are we gonna do now? Did you find anything out there? Please say you found a car or something. Or food or people.’

‘I found some apples.’ Dean says in a mock-cheery voice.

‘Dude, do I look like I’m a guy who eats a lot of apples?’ But Tommy takes one anyway. Dean ends up feeding him as Tommy is still too weak to bite chunks off it. Something Dean can’t stop laughing about nor stop making fun of.

‘So tell me, how’d you get a job like this? And how is it the world doesn’t know that angels and demons and Arials are real and not just fairy tails?’

Tommy watches as Dean tries to come up with an answer that doesn’t make him sound too much like an idiot.

‘Would you sleep better at night if you knew that ‘the ghost in your closet’ was not just a nightmare but reality? Yeah, that’s why. How I got into it? My mom was killed by a yellow-eyed demon when I was four. My father went after it and took me and my little brother along. We’ve been hunting ever since.

‘Fuck... I’m sorry dude. Did your dad ever catch that demon?’

‘We did, but it wasn’t until after dad died that I finally got to kill the son of a bitch.’

‘Damn. Again, sorry.’

‘Don’t worry about it. It’s been a while.’

‘Still, sorry about your loss, dude. I lost my dad a few years ago and it still hurts like a bitch. Losing both your parents can’t be much easier.’ 

An uneasy silence followed. Both not really knowing what to say next. What do you say after a conversation like that?

‘I bet you’ve seen quite a bit over the years.’ Tommy starts, still a little uneasy. ‘Wanna tell me some stories? We’re not going anywhere till morning, right? Might as well kill time with tales about monsters and ghosts and stuff.’

Apparently, that is what you say after a conversation like that...

‘Yeah, I’ve seen my fair share of uglies. It’s not always fun but at least I save lives, you know? It’s why we do it. There have been jobs that even I still can hardly believe they really exist. Oh and for the record; vampires do not sparkle in daylight. They don’t have just two fangs either.’

‘Wait, you’ve seen real vampires? Seriously? That’s awesome!’ 

‘No, dude, it’s not. Trust me. They’re evil sons of bitches. Their way of recruiting new vamps is nasty.’

Dean starts telling about the vampires he has met in the past, how he was almost turned himself and how hard it is to gank them (Tommy still isn’t sure he fully ‘gets’ the expression but knows it means ‘kill’ by now). But Tommy is still so tired and he tries to stay awake for Dean to tell everything there is to know about them, he really does, but falls asleep before Dean can finish his story and Tommy kind of hates himself a little bit for it. No matter what Dean says, he still secretly thinks they are a little bit awesome.

~

Dean watches Tommy sleep for a few minutes. He still looks so small like that. The guy ate up every word he told him about vampires. What is it with people’s fascination with those bastards?

He goes off to find another blanket that doesn’t smell like someone died in it and lays himself down on the floor. He also needs all the rest he can get. He really wants to get out of here tomorrow but if Tommy doesn’t have enough of his strength back, Dean needs to be rested enough so he can carry him.

It takes him a while to fall asleep and when he finally does, nightmares of his time in Hell plague him for most of the night. By the time morning comes, he is even more exhausted.

‘I could use a drink’, he mutters when he sits up. A soft but rough ‘you and me both, man’ comes from behind him. When Dean looks back a face as tired as his own greets him. This is going to be a long day. But at least Tommy can sit up again, that’s a start. 

‘Ready to get the hell out of here?’ He asks Tommy, who replies with a short ‘fuck, yeah.’ Ten minutes later, they are on their way. Very slowly because Tommy is still weak, but at least Dean doesn’t have to carry him... yet.

A few hours later, they are still in the middle of nowhere but at least they found a road, which they are following now. Not that they know where it’s going but it has to lead somewhere, right? Tommy had to give up walking about an hour ago, but he didn’t give up easily. Dean was just glad the dude was light. Or at least he was until he fell asleep, because he got heavy as fuck when that happened.

But still Dean keeps walking, he has to, he has no choice. It’s either he keeps walking and hopefully find a house, an abandoned car or even better; someone actually driving a car. Or possibly sleeping alongside the road with someone who is still weak, without food or water.

And Dean is _not_ sleeping alongside the road.

So, he has to keep walking. No matter how heavy Tommy gets with every step he takes. In the distance he thinks he can see something that doesn’t look like the occasional lone tree, but he can’t make out for sure what it is yet. It would be nice if it was a house, or even a shed.

It turns out to be an abandoned truck. The trailer tipped over to the side and robbed empty long ago. But the truck is still standing up straight. The lights are smashed but miraculously the windows aren’t. If the doors are unlocked then at least they have a safe place to sleep tonight and Dean can hotwire it first thing in the morning. Then they can get the hell out of here, if there’s enough gas in there... but he can check that as soon as he puts Tommy down. They’re losing light fast so he has to hurry.

‘Tommy, man, I found us a place to crash, but I really have to put you down so I can open the doors. Can you wake up for a sec? I promise I’ll tuck you in once we get inside.’ Dean says with a little chuckle. But it does do the trick. Tommy comes back to life, with an answer Dean hadn’t expected. ‘Promise?’

Dean doesn’t know how to answer so he does what he does best; he avoids an answer and goes along with what he was doing. In this case, putting Tommy carefully back down on his feet. His arms feel like led and his back is killing him but he’s not telling Tommy this. 

~

Where the hell had that comment come from? Tommy is just going to blame it on exhaustion. Yeah, that’s it. He’s exhausted, he doesn’t know what he’s saying. And he is just going to ignore the little tingly feeling he got when he pictured himself actually being tucked in by Dean.

He’s still a bit wobbly when he gets back on his own feet. And dead tired. How is that possible. Tommy’s been either unconscious or asleep from exhaustion for the last two weeks and now that he’s saved, he’s more tired than he ever was in his life. 

He does feel his strength return more and more as time passes and he sleeps more. But he would like to actually _use_ said returned strength and not sleep all the time. What will Dean think of him like this? Wuss...

‘Time for our beauty sleep, princess.’ Dean shakes him out of his thoughts. The door to the truck is open, when did that happen?

The truck isn’t too big, it’s not a cross country liner so there is no bed in the back. But the seats are soft. Tommy will be back to sleep in no time.

Or that’s what he thinks. Yes, his seat is comfy and his jacket covers him a little bit for him to pretend it’s sort of, maybe, a blanket. But he’s cold and he just can’t find the right way to sleep. Next to him, Dean is long asleep. But the guy is used to it, from what stories he told Tommy. He even looks kinda comfortable, sleeping like that.

There’s a warmth coming off him. How does he do that? Keep himself warm like that. If Tommy just scoots over a little bit, just a little bit, maybe he can steal some of his warmth and use it to his sleeping advantage.

It works. Next thing he knows, Dean is trying to wake him up. But Tommy doesn’t want to. He’s nice and warm and finally comfortable and if he can just get a few more minutes. Just a few more.

But Dean’s voice coming from above him is desperate to get him to wake up. Maybe something is wrong. Maybe another one of those creatures found them again?

It doesn’t register with Tommy where the voice is coming from until his pillow moves on its own. His eyes fly open and is greeted with an amused yet terrified Dean looking down at him. 

‘If you ever get those popsicles near me again, I will kill you. Sweet jesus, your hands are freezing. At least you stopped shivering and finally fell asleep. You woke me up more than once.’

‘S-sorry about that. It’s just... I was really freezing my ass off and according to popular belief, apparently I don’t have much of one to start with. I really didn’t mean to crush you like this.’ Not that Tommy is actually trying to sit up now or anything, but he does mean it. Dean is just so warm and he might look tough but he’s damn cuddly too.

‘While you were trying to defrost yourself, did you at least get some rest? If this truck won’t start, we probably have another long day ahead of us. Unless we have cell reception... which I haven’t been able to check yet, seeing as I’m still acting as personal pillow to the cold and freezing.’

‘Start it?’ Tommy asks surprised, trying to move his head so he can see the dashboard. ‘Did they leave the keys in this thing?’

~

Dean is amazed by how innocent people can still be. Dean grew up in a life where he jump started his first car when he was nine. Schemes, aliases and frauds were normal to him. Sometimes he forgets that this isn’t a normal life for everyone and even though Tommy probably also hasn’t lived a suburban life his entire life, still here he gets that reminder that his life has been more honest and innocent than his own has been.

Dean can’t help but just look at him. It doesn’t happen often anymore that he gets jealous of people who live so-called normal lives, far away from all the monsters he knows exist and hunts down. But right now, he would give anything to switch, if just for one day.

‘Dean? You still with me? Earth to Dean.’ Tommy shakes him out of his thoughts. 

‘Sorry. Was miles away for a second there. Ah, no. The keys aren’t here anymore but I can jump start it in a few seconds.’

No words were said, no movements were made. Not for a good few minutes. Neither looks at one and other but they both feel the other’s eyes moving their vision to anywhere but the other.

A few minutes later, Tommy breaks the silence. ‘Do you think they are looking for us?’ Insecurity clear in his voice. ‘Has your brother ever gone missing on any of your hunts?’

‘Are you kidding me? We both have gone awol so many times I can’t even count. But we never gave up looking for each other. Well... one time he did but that’s a whole different story. Point is; don’t worry. Sammy is still looking for us and I know your family and friends are still too. We spoke to your management and your boss before I managed to get taken and they told me they were sick with worry. We promised them we would get you back safe and sound and I am not going to break that promise.’

‘What did it feel like? When you couldn’t find your brother?’ Tommy is in another downward spiral but Dean didn’t want to hear any of it. 

‘I’m not going to lie, it was hell. But I never gave up hope. I always knew I would find him. And that’s exactly how Sammy is doing right now too. He knows he’ll find us. You cannot give up hope. You have to keep hope or it will kill you. Now, stop talking like this, you’re starting to shiver again and I know it’s the fear talking. You really can’t let it get you down like this.’

‘As if you were never scared before.’

‘Oh, I’ve been scared before but I had reason to be. I’ve literally been to Hell and back. But any other time I was scared, I knew Sam had my back, that he would find me.’

‘Hell! You’ve been to Hell? As in; the devil is your boss, that Hell?’

‘It’s not all as it’s cracked up to be. But it’s definitely the scariest place I’ve ever been to. You wouldn’t like Hell-me. I was a serious dick but, ah... yeah.’

Dean watches as Tommy’s face goes soft. As if he doesn’t believe a word of what he just said but doesn’t want to say it.

‘Oh don’t give me that look. I might have saved your ass but that doesn’t make me a saint. Trust me when I say I am a dick more times than you think. Now, are you ever getting up or were you planning to keep my lap warm all day. I thought you wanted to get out of here.’

~

Tommy blushes. He’s kind of comfortable and he doesn’t really want to move but he’s in the dude’s lap and that should be all kinds of awkward. But the guy looks adorably cute looking down at him like this. It makes him want to do things he hasn’t done in a long time and he’s not sure Dean is up to stuff like that. 

He does lick his lips an awful lot and that’s distracting as fuck...

What would happen if he was to kiss him right now? Would Dean freak out? He’s definitely curious, Tommy can tell, but there’s a huge difference between being curious and acting upon it. The timing is just completely wrong. They still are miles away from civilisation, at the side of a road, in a dubious abandoned truck. Timing and right are so far apart from each other, they are practically on different continents.

But damn, it’s tempting. 

‘Eh, dude?’ Dean shakes him out of his thoughts. ‘What are you doing?’

When did Tommy sit up? His lips mere inches away from Dean’s, but he can’t remember doing so. He looks into those green eyes, full of wonder and a little fear, then back to those lips and closes the distance left between them, not giving a flying fuck about possible consequences. 

He feels Dean try to back away, yet he doesn’t really. He can feel Dean’s hesitation but there’s curiosity that’s trying to take over. 

Tommy throws all caution to the wind and takes charge. His soft touches of his lips to Dean’s change to full on wet kisses. He traces the curves of Dean’s lips with his tongue, preparing him for what he really wants to do. And when Tommy tries to part Dean’s lips, Dean lets him. 

He takes that as the invitation he’s been hoping for and dives in. He sits himself in Dean’s lap without breaking their contact. Tommy can tell Dean’s not used to give away control of the situation. He’s fighting for control and who’s Tommy to deny him of it? Another thing that’s been way too long since it last happened and he’s more than happy to give all control up. 

Dean grabs the back of Tommy’s head and guides him just like Dean likes it and all Tommy does is gasp into Dean’s mouth. The guy is good, it’s obvious he’s a charmer and he usually gets his way with his conquests. This is going to be so much fun. 

He can feel Dean growing hard underneath him and he slowly starts to rock gently back and forth. Fuck, it’s been too long since he last did this. Dean grabs his ass with both his big hands and pushes Tommy’s groin down a little harder. Friction is intense but with his cock still confined to those damn tight jeans, it’s also pleasantly painful. But it could turn into embarrassing and over in a matter of minutes if they keep this up.

‘Wait’ Tommy breaths. ‘Slow down, please.’

Dean smirks inside Tommy’s mouth but doesn’t listen to his pleas. The fucker knows exactly what he’s doing and he’s enjoying the hell out of it.

‘Dick, this isn’t your first time, is it? Here I thought I had to be careful, ease you in gently.’ The pressure of Dean’s hands lessens but he’s still guiding him in his movements. A sweet release of the building pressure but it makes it all the more intense and boy does it feel good.

‘I maybe rebelled a little after high school. My dad worked with a hunter for a while who showed me some ropes. But when a Wendigo killed him, I never tried with anyone else.’

Dean attacks Tommy’s mouth again and all Tommy can do is take everything Dean is offering and try to keep his moans to a not too embarrassing level.

Usually by now, Tommy would have travelled a little more down south, at least down their throat and to their neck but there’s something about the way Dean kisses that keep him intrigued and he stays right where he is. The stubble of Dean’s chin giving it that little extra, who would have thought that? The last time he kissed a guy who had a stubble, it annoyed him so much he made the guy shave before he went any further but somehow right now, it turns him on even more.

A hand in the back of his hair and a sharp pull. Tommy’s head flies back. Teeth attack his neck and a load cry of pleasure escapes his lips. He forgot how rough and intense a guy can get. Girls never do this or at least not _like_ this. Tommy has done this _to_ girls and he loves how it makes them scream and squirm. Kind of like he’s doing right now.

But as much as Tommy is feeling, it’s not enough, he wants more. He wants to feel Dean’s skin against his. Wants to feel his cock buried deep inside him. Wants to be fucked into oblivion, feel that sweet feeling of aching muscles the next day whenever he moves.

As Dean claims Tommy’s mouth once more, Tommy decides to take matters into his own hands. He lets go of the tight grip he has on Dean’s neck with one hand and travels down to the belt of Dean’s jeans. Thank fuck those are not as tight as his own. 

With the belt loose and the button and zipper undone, Tommy slips his hand inside Dean’s underwear. He grabs his rock hard and hot cock, pre-come already pooling at the tip. Finally it’s his turn to make the other gasp out loud. 

He can feel the pulse beat like a drum. It’s speeding up as Tommy increases his pace. Dean must be close, he can feel it. Tommy can’t wait for him to come undone, see him fall apart and spill all over his hand and Dean’s belly.

But just as Dean is about to come, he makes Tommy stop. ‘Wait...’ he pants. ‘Wait... Not here.’

‘Seriously? Dude, you are seconds away from coming and _now_ you decide you don’t want to come right here, right now? You have a weird fetish, man. I promise I’ll make it good.’ With eyelashes the length of feathers, usually batting them works like a charm. But still Dean says no. 

‘Look, it’s not like I don’t want to, cause man, you got some moves. But there are no tissues here or anything else we can use to clean up. We have probably a whole day’s walk ahead of us and I am _not_ walking around with come in my jeans all day. It’s sticky and leaves weird stains that are a hell to get out.’

‘So you’re worried about a little stickiness and a few stains? Then sit back, close your eyes and let uncle Tommy take care of that problem.’

Tommy pushes Dean back in the truck seat and somehow managed to get to the floor, carefully trying to avoid the huge steering wheel. Tommy takes a deep breath and quickly tries to remember all the tricks he learned years ago. This is not just a treat for Dean, Tommy remembers how much he loved sucking cock.

He wets his lips, stimulates the saliva flow and closes his lips around the tip of the huge purple head in front of him. Almost instantly the hips below him buck up and a surprised yelp sounds in the small cabin.

‘Wha-what are ya, what are you doing? You don’t have to... oh... my... gooooood...’

Tommy doesn’t stop or look up. He does, however, go down as deep as he possibly can. It’s been a long time since he last swallowed a cock all the way but if he gets to practise a few times more, he can deep throat like the old days. It used to be his favourite way to make a guy come.

He licks and kisses and nibbles. He sucks and blows. He even pushes his tongue into the little slit as far as it allows. 

Everything he does to Dean, gets him hotter and more turned on. But he’s not going to do anything about that for now and neither is he going to let Dean as soon as Tommy swallows all the come Dean is about to give him. If he’s lucky, he’ll get his chance when they find their way back to civilisation and if not, then he’ll still have his moment when he’s all alone and thinking back to this moment. Cause that’s _his_ kink.

A sharp tug at his hair and an increasing pulse in that big vein along Dean’s shaft, tell Tommy that Dean is about to come. If Dean keeps pulling his hair like this, he might come after all.

Tommy does not stop though, not even when the sharp pulls actually become painful. In fact, it makes him more determined to go down as far as he can. If only his throat wasn’t as sore, he would definitely have swallowed him down. But this will do just as fine.

The first spurt of come hits the back of his mouth and soon Tommy’s mouth is full of the delicious white stuff. When he feels Dean is done shooting, he opens his eyes and focuses on Dean’s face. He is still delirious with bliss but he’s opening his eyes too. 

Good, time for the grand finale. Tommy waits for Dean to focus on him and when green eyes find his own, Tommy makes an over exaggerated show of swallowing. Then licks Dean’s cock clean, ending with a loud pop and licking his own lips. Oh yeah, if he ever thinks of changing careers, CockyBoys will want him for sure.

Dean doesn’t know how to speak yet. He just has a goofy look on his face which Tommy finds adorable. Carefully he gets up off the dirty floor, again trying his best to avoid the steering wheel. He hit his head on the damn thing a few times when he was going to town on that sweet cock.

Tommy sits back down in Dean’s lap and gives him a slow and dirty kiss. Making him taste the remnants of his own come. Dean is a little hesitant at first. Obviously he’s never done this before. But Tommy doesn’t give up. The dirtier he makes the kiss, the more eager Dean is to kiss back. 

After a while Tommy’s kisses become lazy. He’s trying to end this in a way that will tell Dean that they aren’t finished yet but they need to for a bit. Dean gets most of the gist but not the part where he can’t get Tommy off yet.

‘Later’, Tommy whispers in Dean’s mouth, ‘when there’s a little more space, you can do to me anything you want. And I do mean _anything_. But for now, I am going to tuck you back in and you are going to try and jump start this baby.’

And that’s exactly what Tommy does. He gives Dean a few more soft pulls that cause Dean to hiss, then he tucks his now limp cock back inside his underwear, zips up his jeans and sits himself back down in the passenger seat. All the while, Dean is still too amazed to speak.

~

Did that really just happen? Did this guy really just blow his brains out? And did he really just swallow every drop he was given? Not even Darren, his father’s hunting buddy, ever swallowed. The girls he had been with never even bothered either. 

But Tommy had and he seemed to enjoy it too. And he wants another round when they get back. They just have to find their way back first.

And that puts Dean back in hunting mode. He looks at Tommy once more, gives him his sexiest wink and then goes for the wiring underneath the dash board. He has the truck purring in no time but there’s not a lot of gas left in the tank so they won’t get very far. But every mile they can get is a mile less they have to walk.

Dean puts the truck into gear and slowly drives off. He hands his phone to Tommy and asks him to turn it on so he can check for signal. They’re getting close now. They have reception but not enough to call yet. At least it should be enough for the GPS radars to pick their signal up. 

‘Can you leave it on for thirty minutes? If Sam is up, or Garth, they’ll catch our signal. But we need to save batteries so turn it off after thirty minutes. Then we’ll turn it back on later. Do you still have power left on your phone? Can you check?’

‘My phone died probably the same night I got snatched. I was supposed to charge it when I got back to the hotel and we both know how that turned out. I’m just glad I still have it.’

Tommy makes Dean tell more stories about his hunts. The look on the guy’s face is priceless when he tells him that there really seems to be a god, even if only four angels in the universe ever laid eyes on him and he’s gone awol now. 

‘Seriously? So all those damn church crazies are right?’

‘To a certain point. But they believe in the ideal of a god, not in the one that’s actually out there. And most angels are dicks, trust me. I’ve met quite a few over the years and I don’t understand why people would want to turn into one after they die. Most of them are genuine douchebags.’

Tommy bursts out laughing. If his entire atheist belief is blown to pieces, at least he now has the joy of knowing they’re all dicks up there. 

After two hours, the tank is truly empty but they did get to cover a few miles they otherwise would have needed to walk. Dean turns his phone back on and finally gets one bar. That should do to make a call. 

His brother answers before it rings once. ‘Dean? Is that you? Are you alright?’

‘Hey Sammy. Yeah, we’re alright. Can you come get us? I got my GPS on, so you should be able to find me. I have no idea where we are though.’

‘Already on it. Garth called me as soon as you turned your cell on this morning. I’m on my way. Should be there in a few hours. Is Tommy alright? Does he need medical attention? There’s no hospital or anything anywhere near here. She took you to the end of the world, it seems, man.’

‘Don’t I know it. But he’s fine. He’s exhausted and we both seriously need water and food soon so hurry up, will you?’ With these words Dean hangs up. He explains to Tommy that his brother is on his way and that they have a few hours to spare.

They spend their time well, even if Tommy still does not let Dean let him come. But Tommy doesn’t let Dean come either. Instead Tommy brings him to the edge so many times, his balls hurt. Dean finds out what a foul mouth Tommy is when he’s close and he secretly likes it. The closer he gets, the more colourful his choice of words become.

When Sam picks them up many hours later, they’re both exhausted but (sort of) satisfied... Dean doesn’t even offer to drive back himself, even though Sam drove the Impala to pick them up. Dean doesn’t even have the strength to fill his brother in on everything that happened. Both he and Tommy, who he put in the back seat, are asleep within minutes.

By the time they reach the motel, it’s dark. Dean makes Tommy come along to have a proper meal, even if he’s really too tired to care. It’s not just because the guy hasn’t eaten in almost two weeks, but he’s got that dark look in his eyes again and not the good kind. What if he does something stupid if he’s alone because the dark visions get to him again? He wants to make sure Tommy is alone as little as possible. If that means dragging him along to eat, then that’s what he’ll do.

He just needs to find a way to fill his brother in. Sam is already giving him weird looks.

‘I’m starving. What’s good here? I don’t care, I’ll have two of everything. What do you guys want?’

Dean looks around the dingy establishment and notices the fear in the eyes of the people around him. No one knows the Arial is dead yet but he’s not going to tell everyone about that fact for now. They’ll find out soon enough. He’ll visit the old guy at the liquor store after he’s had some food and a good night’s sleep and after that it’s up to the old guy to bring the good news to everyone else. 

He should inform Tommy’s family and his boss about his safe return as well. But that too can wait till morning... maybe afternoon if he’s lucky.

A waitress comes over to take their order but when Dean hears Tommy order just a cup of coffee, Dean knows he has to step in. He doesn’t say anything about it yet, but orders an extra burger and frites with his own order. He avoids the looks both Sam and Tommy give him, not even giving them one of his signature sarcastic remarks. 

When the food arrives, again he doesn’t say anything, he just shoves the extra plate over to Tommy, gives him a look that will not take no for an answer and waits for Tommy to start eating, then dives into his own plate while telling his brother how they got out. He even manages to swallow a big ‘I told you so’, that he got out just like he said he would.

On their way back to the motel, Dean and Sam practically have to carry Tommy. But at least he ate. Though when they get to his room, Tommy wants to shut the door behind him quickly.

‘Oh no, you don’t. You’re not staying alone. Not until you are well again. I booked us a double room, Sammy still has his single. I’m staying with you until I’m sure you can handle being on your own. 

~

Tommy panics a little when Dean tells him of their sleeping arrangements. Being with Dean had been more than good over the past few days but a few minutes to himself to get his thoughts together would be nice too. And very honestly? He’s just too tired to even think of sex right now, let alone actually act upon it. 

With a little hesitation, he steps inside the motel room and just like Dean had told him, there are two queen beds. One with what looks like Dean’s stuff on it. The other one has a bag that looks a lot like the one he himself travels with.

‘When we spoke to your boss and your management, they gave us a bag with some of your stuff. They had to move to the next city for the tour but they wanted to make sure you had some of your own stuff when we got you out alive. Some amazing friends you have, they really love you, man.’

‘Yeah, I’m lucky like that. I should really give them a call, let them know I’m alright.’

‘That can wait till morning. First you are going to get some sleep. Now don’t worry, I’m not going to jump you, that too can wait till morning.’ Dean says as he gives Tommy another one of his winks. ‘Just remember, if you have another nightmare, I’m right here, alright? You wake me up when it happens, I can’t have you do something crazy because you believe what happens in your dreams is real, you hear?’

Tommy just nods, dumps his bag to the side of the bed and crashes, face first. He’s not even bothered to change or get under the covers. It’s the first time in two weeks he’s going to sleep in a normal bed and even just like this, it’s heaven... Funny how heaven now has that whole new meaning. He’s still not sure what he thinks of it, he would so much love to stick to his previous beliefs. The one without angels and heavens and everything else holy.

The next thing he knows, he’s back in that coffin, looking around the huge room with all the other closed coffins. It’s different this time however. He can hear cries and screams coming from inside. This time they’re not dead, they’re just trapped. Tommy just can’t figure out how this should feel better. They’re all trapped and he can’t do a thing about it because his limbs don’t seem to work, neither does his voice. How the hell is he going to get out and warn people, help his family and friends out?

He wakes up in a sweat. He looks down at his arms and waves them around, just to show himself that he still can move. If his limbs still work, he’s sure his voice still does too. But one look at the other bed, shows Dean is fast asleep so he’ll check that for sure in the morning. He doesn’t want to wake him up. 

Tommy is freaking out, as quiet as he possibly can. He wants to call everyone, ask them if they are okay. But it’s three AM and everyone is sound asleep. He promised Dean he would call in the morning but it’s hard to stick to it. 

He quietly gets out of bed and plugs in his phone. He promised he wouldn’t call anyone, but he never promised anything about not checking messages or social media. Message after message from just about everyone he ever met comes pouring in. Messages of love and of worry. He checks Twitter and sees the Glamily is still very much alive and kicking. They did a show in Utah tonight. 

Tommy doesn’t check his mentions. The assurance everyone seems to be alive is enough for now. He still needs to talk to everyone desperately but he’ll wait till morning, like he promised. 

When he puts his phone away again, he looks over at the other bed near the window. Dean is hugging his pillow. Probably holding his gun underneath it, as a safety. His mouth is open, just a little bit, but he doesn’t snore. 

Without thinking, Tommy walks over to the other bed and gets under the covers and lays down next to Dean. He doesn’t touch him, even though he wants to cuddle up. He doesn’t even look at him. He just turns around cuddles up to the other pillow and falls asleep. He wishes he could say in the morning that he wasn’t plagued by nightmares again the rest of the night. But knowing that at least one of the people in the coffins was right next to him, breathing, was enough to not freak out anymore.

When he wakes up for the umpteenth time many hours later, it’s not he who is freaking out but the man next to him is... in a way. It’s clear he doesn’t know what to do with Tommy next to him. He knows Dean is a womaniser so Tommy just hopes that he’s freaking out now because he’s not been with many guys over the last few years. It’s kind of adorable to watch though.

Tommy watches Dean for a few minutes longer. Every few seconds he shifts and looks back without really meeting his eyes and then he turns back again. In the end Tommy starts feeling sorry and decides it’s time to help him out of his misery. Carefully he caresses Dean’s back. Using one finger, going up and down his spine. Ever so slowly, yet ever so purposefully. 

‘Hey, you’re awake.’ Dean knows it’s lame, but it’s the only thing he can think of to say.

‘Morning...’ Tommy replies softly as he sits up. His hand still on Dean’s back. He looks at the man next to him, waiting for him to make eye contact. ‘You sleep okay?’

‘Y-yeah... How did you? ah... How did you end up in my bed? Did you try to wake me up? Did I not hear you?’

‘Dean, don’t worry. I had more nightmares and I didn’t want to be alone. You don’t mind, do you?’ Tommy is going in for the kill and bats his eyelashes, now that he finally has Dean’s attention. 

‘Now why would I mind? I just wished I was awake when you did. We have wasted many good hours sleeping when we could have been doing other things.’ This is the Dean Tommy is waiting for. He doesn’t waste any more time and pulls him back down on the bed, pressing himself firmly against the other’s body. 

He doesn’t wait for approval and attacks Dean’s mouth, seeking his tongue with his own. Without breaking contact, he climbs on top of Dean. His hands working quickly at getting fabric out of the way. Dean’s shirt is easily tossed. But Tommy is still wearing all the clothes he wore last night, save the jacket he managed to take off while he was still asleep on his own bed, on top of the covers. 

Soon his hoodie is unzipped and flying across the room. His long sleeve follows soon after. Dean distracts him by sitting up and giving open mouthed kisses to his nipples. Jeans and underwear can wait for now, Dean is working some magic with that tongue of his. 

Dean sucks his left nipple deep inside his mouth. Or as far as it’s willing to go. Tommy’s skin is tight! He swirls his tongue around the little but and then pops it free. Tommy is waiting for Dean’s teeth but they don’t come, or at least not yet, not now. What Dean does do is focus on the other nipple. Same lavish attention, same amazing tingly feeling inside. He could have this done to him for hours, nothing else, just this fantastic feeling of nipple abuse.

Just when he thinks it can’t get better, Dean lets go and softly scrapes the stubble of his chin across his nipple. Tommy gasps for air. How on earth did he not know about this? Why do women never allow his stubble near their lips or anywhere else? Same reason why he made some of the guys he dated shave. Maybe he just dated the wrong guys over the years. Maybe in the future, if he ever dated a guy again, or just a one-nighter, he would look for the right stubble. This is too good to not ever feel again.

When Tommy’s nipples are nice and raw, Dean places his warm mouth back. He sucks on his nipples a little harder now and flicks the tip with his tongue until they’re nice and red.

‘Fuck, why haven’t you done this to me before? I could come from this alone.’

‘What? And give all my tricks away on the first date? Now shut up and kiss me.’

And Tommy does. Long and filthy. Maybe he throws a few exaggerated moans into the mix too. His hips start to move on their own accord. His left hand is locked at the nape of Dean’s neck, his right is feeling up every inch of Dean’s chest. 

Dean picks Tommy up and throws him down on his back. He grabs Tommy’s legs and spreads them as far as his jeans allow him to, then grinds his hard cock against Tommy’s until Tommy screams and then lays down on top of him to continue their open mouthed wet kisses. 

Tommy is going nuts with desire. Dean knows how to hit all the right spots and Tommy is too out of it to reciprocate. He wants to touch him and lick him and do everything else that makes Dean make that deep throaty sound cause it sounds amazing and sexy as hell.

The only thing that still surprises Tommy is Dean’s gentleness. As if he’s too afraid to hurt Tommy. He can feel that Dean longs for it. But it’s as if he’s afraid to get more rough than they are right now. For now that might be a good thing. If Dean would grab his throat right now, the whole show would be over for Tommy. Or at least for a while until his body is ready for round two.

Tommy decides to try anyway. ‘Grab my hair, pull it’, he begs. Dean doesn’t listen. That spot in Tommy’s neck is too good to let go.

‘Please’, he begs some more. ‘Please.’

Dean finally looks up. His eyes almost black instead of green. His lips swollen and his entire face looks filled with lust. But he’s hesitant as well.

‘You won’t hurt me, I promise. Remember, you did it yesterday too. Fuck, I need you to pull my hair. Don’t be gentle. Just, do it. Hard.’

Carefully, Dean tugs at Tommy’s hair. Tommy’s mouth flies open and screams but no sound fills the room. His eyes close instantly and his own hands tighten their grip. Another careful pull and another one. ‘Harder’, Tommy begs. ‘Yank it.’

~

Dean pulls slowly but doesn’t stop. He pulls Tommy’s hair as far as it’s willing to go and then some more. He’s still careful but he can see what it’s doing to him. The fucker is enjoying this to a level he never thought possible. 

He grabs his hair tight, so tight he’s afraid he might pull it out but all it does is make Tommy squirm underneath him. When he returns his lips to the nape of Tommy’s neck, Tommy starts bucking. Slowly he grinds his cock against Tommy’s once more and that is Tommy’s undoing. He’s thrashing underneath Dean, screaming ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’ and ‘don’t stop’ and every expletive you will find in Urban Dictionary.

Dean knows what’s coming up. He now has two choices. Either he slows down, let’s Tommy catch his breath, wait for the impending orgasm to ease and thus prolong Tommy’s pleasure until he can’t handle it anymore. Or he let’s Tommy explode underneath him, let him come so hard that he’ll probably see stars, wait for him to catch his breath and start Tommy’s round two.

He chooses door number two. He bucks his own hips as if he’s fucking Tommy to next Tuesday, sucks a hickey so big and so red that it’ll remain visible for at least another week, maybe two and tightens his grip on his hair even more, so much so that he knows he just actually pulled out a few hairs.

It’s all too much for Tommy and he comes as hard and as loud as he can. Dean can feel his entire body shake and shiver and he’s proud that he has done that to him. He watches Tommy come undone and then come back down to earth. His eyes are unfocused when he opens them again. His lips have a small but stupid grin and he just looks dreamy overall. And he did that.

And he’s going to do it to him again...

He needs to kiss him again now. Or he’ll explode. He crashes his lips to Tommy’s and tries to taste his afterglow, if that were possible. He sucks on Tommy’s tongue, over and over. He sucks on his lips and bites them. He licks his chin like a lollypop then worships his neck like it might not be there anymore tomorrow. He just can’t get enough of this amazing and delicious man who wants Dean as much as Dean wants him. 

And Dean wants him bad. He hasn’t wanted a guy this much ever since that first time with Darren. That night when Darren fucked him for the first time. It was the only time Darren ever let Dean fuck him and that had been the best sex he had ever had in his life. And that says something with his record.

‘I want to fuck you’, Dean says without realising he says it louder than he thought he did. 

Tommy whispers in his ear, ‘I was hoping you would’, then he kisses that little spot just below his ear. He bites him too. ‘I want you to fuck me hard too’, he adds. ‘But first I want you to fuck my mouth.’

Dean’s eyes fly open. Did he really just say that? One look at Tommy tells him that he had not heard wrong. Tommy is licking his lips, already imagining that thick, heavy cock inside his mouth, abusing him for his own pleasure. 

‘Do it, Dean. Fuck my pretty little mouth. Pretend it’s my ass you’re taking. Use it, use me. I am your tiny fuck toy and I’ll do anything you want me to.’

Tommy pushes Dean off of him and starts to take off his come-stained jeans and undies. His dick already showing renewed interest. He watches as Tommy goes for his own underwear too and slides it down, throwing it behind him, probably to never be found back again. 

He gets on all fours, his tiny ass high up in the air, his pouting lips parting to receive it’s delicious treat. Dean doesn’t hesitate. He sits up, gives his painfully hard cock a few pulls and then places the tip to Tommy’s lips. 

Like an obedient little slut, Tommy opens wide, sticks his tongue out and licks the underside from base to tip. He keeps doing it until Dean’s moans turn so loud, they might wake their neighbours. He closes his lips around the big head and sucks him in as deep as possible. Dean feels Tommy’s eyes on him and when he looks down, Tommy gives him his sluttiest look ever. 

That’s Tommy’s signal alright. Dean grabs Tommy’s hair with two hands and slowly starts to fuck his mouth. Tommy’s eyes fall to the back of his head and he starts to hum. It makes him speed up. Faster and faster and deeper too. Before long, he’s fucking Tommy’s mouth like a man possessed. 

He wants to come like this. He wants to fill that mouth with his seed again. He wants to see it running down his chin so he can lick it up. He wants so much. But a voice deep down is telling him that what he would rather want more, is to fuck his tiny ass. He wants to split him open and fuck him so hard, he might faint. And he wants to do it all before he comes. He could maybe save coming in his mouth for a later round. Hoping he will not be picked up by his management today yet.

‘Tommy, you feel so good. I could do this all day long. I bet you’d let me too, if I gave you that chance. But I want to fuck your ass. And I’m going to make you come on my cock too. Turn around.’

Dean pulls away, ignoring Tommy’s protests. He does notice that Tommy turns himself around very quickly, eagerness clear in every move. Quickly he gets a condom and some lube out of his duffle bag and rejoins Tommy on the bed. He turns Tommy over, pulls him down, holds a hand on his chest so he can’t move and swallows his cock just like Tommy had done only a minute or so ago. 

He can taste the remnants of dried up come and he has never tasted anything so hot in his life. Well, that and his own come. Maybe he’s a come slut without knowing it. He wants to taste Tommy’s come when he shoots his load, he wants to swallow it all, just like Tommy did. 

Again a thought of regret enters his mind. Why has he stopped sleeping with guys when Darren died? He could have been doing this for years. He could have swallowed all the come he wanted. Why had he always chosen women over men instead? That little voice inside his head answers his question for him. Because he had loved Darren more than he had let on.

But a sharp pull on his hair brings him back to the present and the cock he’s currently sucking. He starts to get why Tommy likes his hair pulled so much. Though probably no one will ever love it as much as Tommy does. 

The bottle of lube right next to him is screaming for attention. Dean grabs it and pours some over his fingers. He spreads Tommy’s legs and returns his mouth to the throbbing length in front of him. Carefully he finds the tiny hole he’s looking for. Man, it’s so tight. He caresses it, circling the rim and slowly applying pressure. 

Tommy’s reply is to spread his legs wider, giving him more space and a better angle. So much so that he forgets he was about to push a finger in. Instead he lets go of Tommy’s dick and licks his rim instead. He licks it and sucks it like it’s his mouth. By the sounds coming from Tommy, he agrees to his sudden change of plan also. It only makes Dean want to do it more.

He pushes his tongue in, as usual, slow at first but the reactions he gets are so intense that it doesn’t take long before he’s tongue fucking his ass like a maniac. 

~

Oh sweet fuck, where the hell has he learned all this? And can he learn it too? It’s not even long since he last came but damn, he can feel the pressure building up again. If Dean doesn’t stop soon, he is going to be too tired for the main event and he _really_ wants that to happen.

‘Dean, seriously, stop. I’m so close. I can’t be this close again. I need for you to put your cock inside me and fuck my brains out. No mercy, I want you so hard and so fast and so deep that it’ll hurt to sit for days.

Do it, Dean, please do it.’

The confused yet proud face of Dean between his legs is priceless. He’d take a picture if his dick wasn’t in the way. But Dean does as he is asked and quickly inserts the previous lubed up finger, soon followed by a second and third one. 

‘I’m ready, Dean. I’m good. Fuck me.’

With the condom in place, Dean turns Tommy back on his hands and knees and enters Tommy’s body. He knows he is tight, but he never thought he’d be this tight. And so hot. It’s like the guy is on fire on the inside. 

Dean doesn’t stop until he is balls deep inside and again Tommy has to ask for a few seconds. Okay so he hasn’t gotten laid in a while, but this is getting embarrassing. It’s like he’s a teenager all over again. When he’s good to go, he squeezes his muscles and starts to rock his body. 

Dean gets the hint and takes over. He’s still afraid that he’ll break Tommy. He’s still so careful. 

‘Dean, I’m not made of porcelain. Fuck me, damn it. I can take it.’

‘Are you sure? Cause, man, you are so tight. I’m afraid I’ll hurt you. Or split you in half, or something.’

‘Just do it. I want it to hurt me good. Now fuck me, you fucker.’

And Dean does. He speeds up almost instantly. Finally that sweet torture of bliss and hard pounding. He gets exactly what he asked for and a little more. Tommy falls over, his arms can’t hold the pressure anymore, yet still Dean doesn’t stop. Tommy’s voice is gone from screaming and panting. His knees are getting sore. 

But all he can think about is how he never wants this to end. He wants to be fucked like this forever. He loves the slapping sound of flesh against flesh. And the huffs and grunts coming from behind him. He loves it even more when Dean yanks him back up, finally not thinking about if it may hurt to pull his hair that hard. 

Dean holds him like that. One hand in his hair, the other at this thigh, pounding into Tommy as if his life depended on it. Tommy can feel that Dean is close. He starts to pound even faster. His grunts are getting louder too.

When Dean pulls Tommy’s knees up just a little bit, the angle changes and it’s almost as if Dean has waited to do this until the end to do this. He also lets go of his hip and grabs more of Tommy’s hair.

That’s what does it for Tommy. The combination of the pounding and hitting that sweet spot so hard over and over, and the intense stings of his hair being pulled, have Tommy coming untouched so hard he actually sees spots. He doesn’t even care what a mess he’s making of the sheets. He doesn’t care that a cleaning lady is going to find his sperm spread out all over the bed. All he cares about how fucking good he feels right now.

And it only gets better within seconds when Dean screams that animal scream and spews his own seed deep into the condom yet still keeps going. It’s slower but so much deeper, as if he wants to see how far and how deep he can go before it becomes painful for either of them.

Eventually it becomes painful for both of them. Tommy makes Dean stop, as much as he hates to do it. But the dried up lube and the condom are starting to hurt and the sounds Dean is making are more of discomfort but not wanting it to end than of pleasure. 

The condom is disposed of quickly and they both fall back in bed with exhausted but overly satisfied grins. Two minutes later soft snores and even breaths sound in the room. Neither has spoken a word before they had fallen asleep but none were needed. What’s there to talk about other than how much they both enjoyed being with each other.

~

No, they will not magically fall in love with each other after this. Neither do either of them feel the urge to suddenly drop their job and move in with the other to spend the rest of their life with each other. 

What does happen, however, is this:

Dean wakes up hours later to the sound of his phone ringing incessantly. Not wanting to wake up Tommy, he rushes inside the tiny bathroom and answers his brother on the other side of the line.

‘You do know you two woke up the entire motel, right? I got some funny looks from the guy at reception when I paid for another night this morning. Anyway, I already talked to Mr. Hannigan at the liquor store and informed him that we have taken care of the Arial. There’s a bottle of Jack Daniels waiting for you in the Impala when you finally manage to leave your room.’

‘Thanks, Sammy. So we’re staying one more night then? Good, I could use a few more hours before I hit the road. Don’t you dare comment, Sammy. At least I’m getting some, which is more than I could say of you and you know it. Lighten up, find your own fun, take some load off. I’m gonna order in and I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?’

Without waiting for an answer, Dean hangs up and returns to the main room where Tommy is already awake and talking on the phone himself.

Sam’s call to Dean had woken Tommy up as well and with Dean away in the bathroom, Tommy figured there was no better time than now to call his mother and let him know he is still alive and kicking. Hearing her voice after so long, he finally realised how much he had missed her. They would go weeks without talking to one and other, but at least the chance and possibility had been there. But that had not been the case the last two weeks and it felt so good to hear her voice, even her cries.

Tommy decides to call Adam after that. He has so many people he needs to call but he figures that his mom and his boss slash best friend will do for now. And again there are tears on the other side of the line. Tommy never realised how much people love and care for him. Maybe life isn’t so bad after all. 

Tommy can hear Adam walking while he tells a short version of what happened. When Adam tells him that he ‘wants to kiss those Winchesters for getting you out alive’, Tommy giggles and mutters ‘I will do that for you’ but Adam doesn’t hear it because he’s shouting to whoever is in the room he just walked into that ‘IT’S TOMMY, HE’S ALIVE!’

The next ten minutes he talks to just about everyone in the glamily while Dean sits behind him, pulls him back and starts playing with Tommy’s nipples.

By the time Tommy finally manages to hang up, he is rock hard again and Dean is making sure he stays this way. Tommy gets to fuck Dean this time, something he promises he wants to do again if he ever gets the chance. Tommy also shows him how hot it is to kiss while your mouth is full of come.

They end up staying inside their room for even another extra day. Mostly sleeping and enjoying each other. After those two days, Sam barges in, telling them that this is enough and that he and Dean have a new case to get to. 

They drop Tommy off on the way at the first town Adam has a gig in but not before they send away Sam on a shopping errand and Dean gets to have Tommy one last time for now, in the back seat of his Impala, just like he likes it best.

When they part, they promise to keep in touch and they do. They meet up every now and then when Dean is not working a case or when Tommy doesn’t have a gig and usually they end up naked and exploring each other.

Tommy suffers from major depressions for the first few months after he is reunited with his family, friends and Glamily but he sticks to his promise to Dean that he never sleeps alone and that he gets in touch whenever the nightmares feel too real. It takes him a while but eventually the nightmares end and Tommy feels his life like he knew before the Arial took him, is returning to him.

About five years after, Tommy gives Dean a call, like he does every few weeks. But this time it’s not to hook up.

‘Thank you’, he says.

He can hear confusion in Dean’s voice. ‘Eh, you’re welcome?’

‘Look, it took me a long time to accept what had happened and an even longer time to accept that you didn’t let me die in that basement. But I’m happy you didn’t now, I’m glad you saved me, I’m glad to still be alive. So, thank you.’

‘Wow, I did not see this coming. Well, I’m glad you didn’t die and that I saved you. So... you’re welcome, happy to...’

‘On that note, how about I thank you properly in person, say next week when the tour hits Kansas? I found a cock ring that is begging to be used on you.’


End file.
